Look at me
by Tonks-patronus
Summary: Luna Lovegood is held hostage at the Malfoy Manor. She is gladly surprised when she finds that Draco Malfoy is there too. But everything is changed between them, and Luna is to find out why.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing but the concept of this story, all the characters of course belongs to Queen Rowling. **

"Draco, is that you?" Luna asked quietly as she saw the tall blonde step into the dull light in the cellar.

Indeed it was. Luna's face lightened in a heartbeat.

"I'm so glad you're here! I have had these feelings that something bad was about to happen" She burst out, helping herself off the ground. "I couldn't have been more wrong" She smiled slightly, causing the light to hit her face so that a somewhat new wound was showing on her cheek.

A cough. That was what it took to change this wonderful scenario into a nightmare. Luna squeezed her eyes together to see where from the sound came. Draco looked at her innocent face, and felt his whole body twitch. She was clueless. Out of the shadows another blonde man appeared. He was older than Draco, but the resemblance was clear as crystal. Lucius Malfoy looked from Luna to Draco, with one raised eyebrow.

"She's just as insane as her father. I don't know what she is rambling about" Draco muttered, looking straight at Luna.

"I thought we were friends" She said, eyeing the other man standing beside him.

"Friends? We've never even talked you lunatic!" Draco answered, wearing his best attempt on a foul smirk.

The expression crossing Luna's face was almost unbearable, and he deeply wished he could take it back, but it wasn't an option. He couldn't risk it, not with Lucius right there.

He knew exactly what she meant though. She had been there for him last year. All those times when he thought he'd fail, she had held his hand. He owed her so much, without her he'd most likely be dead.

"Can I go upstairs again father? Or was there a specific reason for bringing me down this obscure chamber?" Draco asked his father not meeting his glare.

"I just wanted to introduce you, but after what I've heard that won't be necessary. You're going to bring Luna food two times a day. I'd ask someone else, but it seems everyone is doing something but you." Lucius answered coldly.

It was incredible how few words this man needed to make Draco feel like he wasn't worth a thing.

"Fine" He said, and turned around to leave.

That afternoon Draco Malfoy spend pacing the floor of his room, a persistent frown resting on his forehead. He was filled with clashing emotions. On one hand he was relieved that Luna wasn't hurt, at least not critically. On the other he knew two days wouldn't pass before she started telling anyone that would stop and listen about Nargles and Woopers. That would definitely not do her any good. He couldn't let his mind wander anymore. He was grateful that Bellatrix had taught him occlumency; he was going to need it. What if she got hurt? He surely would never forgive himself that.

_Honestly Draco, when did you start caring, what is she to you?_

Shit. He didn't even know why he cared, but he certainly did. He had this unexplainable urge to comfort and protect her. Maybe it was her childlike ways. The thought of someone harming her was just- enough to make his knees buckle. Besides he couldn't comprehend how anyone could hurt her. She was so _harmless_. The clock was ticking. He was very aware of this fact. Only a few minutes until he had to get the dinner in the kitchen.

_Tick tock tick tock tick tock._

Why did the time pass so quickly when all he wanted was to make it stop?

The house elves were working on full speed in the kitchen. Luckily there was no one else there. He cleared his throat.

"I have to bring the prisoner her meal" Draco said to an elf rushing by.

_Prisoner? Really, I mean you might as well write 'I'm pathetic' in your forehead._

The elf stopped and looked at him with its glass like eyes.

"Over there mister Malfoy" The elf squeaked pointing at a tray with a bowl of soup, a piece of bread and a glass of water.

Draco nodded politely and took the tray. He didn't meet anyone on his way to the cellar. Why did facing Luna make him more nervous than anything? And what was that sound? Was someone _humming?_

The blonde girl was sitting with her legs crossed on the floor. Luna was slightly taken back with Draco's behavior earlier. She didn't understand. Maybe she had made it all up. No, that couldn't be the case. She knew him. She'd like to know how long she'd been there. Luna missed her dad, really badly to be honest. Then, she started to sing. Her dad always said singing could brighten up every room, and it did.

Draco opened the door to the cellar and stepped in. She kept surprising him. There she was, sitting on the floor, eyes closed, singing in some made-up language. He couldn't take his eyes off her. How did she do this? Quite frankly he was drawn to her. He snapped back to reality and put the tray down in front of her.

"Luna? I brought you dinner" He said.

Luna stopped singing and looked up.

"So you do know my name" She stated.

His head was burning again. He was ashamed of himself once again.

"I'm sorry. The way I acted earlier was shameful. But that was what it was, an act." He kneeled besides her, but couldn't bring himself to look her in the eyes.

"It's okay. I don't blame you. I don't understand though. Why didn't you just tell him?"

How did she just indicate happiness when she was sitting in this dark hole? She was no more of a prisoner than he was.

"Don't you see? If I just step an inch out of line, I'll be doomed. You don't know what they can do. If I told them, I'd be down here with you within seconds." Draco whispered.

She had done it once again. She made him feel safe. She was his safe place. And just like that she took his hand in her own tiny one.

"Look at me" She said quietly.

Draco raised his head, and as their eyes met, he felt a peace in his mind. Maybe it was the pools in her blue ones that did it. He didn't know, and didn't care.

"You're already trapped. They have caged you. Wouldn't you rather be down here, than up there?"

"I can't" he said pulling his hand away from hers and got up. "I have to go. I'll bring you breakfast tomorrow."

_It__was__dark,__and Draco was sitting on the prefects' bathroom floor. Tears were streaming down his face against his will. He wouldn't be able to fulfill the assignment the Dark Lord had put on his shoulders. He was probably not even supposed to. The Dark Lord just needed a reason to slaughter him, a way to punish his father for his failure at the ministry. Would it really be that big of a loss for Lucius, Draco thought? Maybe he'd even be relieved. His mother would be sad, yes, but she'd get over it. He was nothing they would miss too much. Maybe he should just end it right here, right now. Out of nowhere he heard the lock of the door open with a silent click. He swiftly swept his tears away, and got up. A blonde girl entered the bathroom, wearing a white night gown and a rubber duck in her right hand. She strode across the floor and made the water start flowing into the huge bath basin. She turned all the gold handles eagerly to make bubbles in all different sizes and shapes. One particularly big bubble bounced on the surface of the water and the girl bend over the edge of the basin, so that the bubble touched her nose and popped. Draco was watching the blonde girl, almost mesmerized by her, from the back. To his horror the girl turned around, staring directly at him. She didn't say a thing. Didn't jump of fear, didn't flinch. There, he saw who she was. Luna Lovegood, the girl everyone thought was strange. Draco didn't see her as strange, right now she was everything there was, and it was everything, but strange. _

He sat up abruptly. He had been dreaming about her again. How could he do anything else? His palms were sweaty, and his head was still a little blurry. It had been a couple of days since he'd seen her for the first time in the manor, and she kept catching him off guard, with all these deep questions that he had no clue how to answer. Somehow he also managed to be scared on her behalf, whilst he was scared on his own. He flinched every time he rounded a corner, and jumped a little when a floorboard squeaked.

As soon as the clock was somewhat reasonable he tiptoed down to the cellar with a breakfast plate. She was sleeping, so he just sat down beside her. She looked so peaceful. He tugged the blanket she slept with up to her chin. He watched her for a couple of minutes, paying attention to her every breath. He got up, and started walking away from her.

"Don't go yet." A soft voice said behind him.

He turned around to see if she had woken up. It didn't look like it, her eyes were still shut, but he could feel she wasn't sleeping anymore. He walked back and sat down beside her once more.

"Did I wake you?" Draco asked.

"No" Luna said quietly "I think I was on the edge of sleeping, and you just released me. How did you sleep Draco?"

He had to think about before answering. Had he even been sleeping? It was more the state Luna was talking about. Mindlessly dreaming.

"I haven't been. Well, at least not much." He answered truthfully.

"Why?" She asked him, her eyes beaming of curiosity.

"Because I've been worried. I've been worried about you. I've been worried about this whole situation."

It just slipped. He really didn't want to trouble her even more, so he wished he could just have handed her a lie instead.

"Don't worry! Everything will sort out in the end." She said nodding.

She was so sure in her words; not the smallest tremble in her voice. How could she be so sure? He couldn't figure it out, but her words made him calm.

"Well I should be going." Draco muttered without moving an inch.

"You can stay a little longer." Luna said eyes wide as ever, "no one will notice."

Draco nodded. He wanted to stay forever. They could just sit there; the silence wouldn't be a problem. That was one of the things that astonished him the most. When he was with her he was so comfortable. He didn't have the need to yak about unimportant things, because the silence didn't bother him. After a couple of minutes where they were only looking at each, Luna broke the silence.

"Turn around." She said with a smile on her face. It reminded him of a kid opening a Christmas present.

"Pardon?" Draco questioned.

"Just trust me." Luna laughed softly.

Draco groaned, but turned his back to Luna.

"What exactly do I have to do?"

"Just pay attention" She said from behind him.

He sighed and sat still. Suddenly something stroke across his spine and he flinched.

"For Merlin's sake Lovegood!" he complained.

Luna laughed behind him.

"Would you consider yourself ticklish _Malfoy?_" She giggled silently.

He joined her with a chuckle. It even surprised him. It was the way she had called him by his last name that triggered it. He couldn't remember the last time he had been truly happy.

"Just sit still, I promise not to tickle you" Luna said.

Again something stroke across his back, but this time he saw it coming. Her finger moved in strange patterns on his back, until she suddenly withdrew it.

"What was it?" She asked.

"What was what?" Draco said, not quite understanding.

"What I drew on your back of course."

"Oh, a Wrackspurt perhaps?" Draco said with a smirk. A shot in the dark.

"No, you cannot draw a Wrackspurt" Luna said seriously "They're invisible."

He had to choke a stupid comment. Of course. He should know that Wrackspurts were invisible.

"Can I have another go? I promise to concentrate." He asked, looking at her over his shoulder.

She nodded and started drawing again. It was some kind of creature; those were definitely ears. When she once more removed her finger from the fabric of his t-shirt, he turned around to look at her.

"Was it a rabbit?" He guessed

She nodded with enthusiasm and a smile that shook him to the core. She made him feel like he deserved happiness. Of course he didn't; but that wasn't a problem when she was there. Because she forgave him. He didn't understand how she could forgive him, but she did, and it meant the world to him. He was going soft for her that was for sure.

"I have got to go." He said as he was getting up on his feet "I'll see you later okay."

"Draco?" Luna said in a low voice.

He turned around to look at her.

"Could you tell your mom that your basement is infested with Wrackspurts? I'd really love it if you could do something about it, because in the morning, when I wake up, I feel so very dizzy."

"I don't think I can do that. I'm sorry, but it would be suspicious." Draco sighed and left the cellar.

_She was watching him from the other end of the bathroom. The smell of soap was filling the room._

"_You've been crying." She stated, looking at his reddened eyes._

"_Go away Luna." Draco said in a hoarse voice._

"_You used my name."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_You used my name" she repeated "You've never done that before"_

_He didn't know what to say. He could harm her. Kill her if he wanted. But he didn't want to do those things._

"_Don't worry" The girl said, slowly walking closer "I forgive you." _

_The blond boy shook his head. What did she mean? She couldn't know about what he had done, what he was destined to do._

"_I can see it in your eyes. You think you're a bad person, but you're not. I can see who you really are."_

_He believed her. Why did he believe her? They had never talked before._

"_I know that you didn't want to hurt Katie. I know you don't want any of this, but you have to. It's him isn't it? The dark lord." _

_His voice had abandoned him. He nodded. If he was going to be killed, he could at least tell someone why he died. _

"_I know you feel like you're nothing- but you're not. You deserve so much Draco, but you can't have all those things yet. But I promise you, one day, you will achieve happiness."_

_Draco's eyes started tearing up, and he turned around out of embarrassment. _

"_He's going to murder me. Me and my whole family." Draco slurred through his tears. _

_He slammed his fists against a mirror in desperation, and it shattered into thousand pieces; falling to the floor making a big spectacle aided by the acoustic of the bathroom. _

"_Fuck!" He shouted as his hands started bleeding. The mirror had made a few deep cuts on his hands. He tried to pick up his wand and mend one hand at the time, but he was shaking too hard. _

"_Let me do it." Luna said behind him._

_Draco turned around slowly, his head facing the ground. He wasn't sure she could do magic like that, but his hands were soaked in blood, and he was starting to feel dizzy. He held both hands forward, and he could see Luna elegantly coming towards him. He dared to look up. Luna's eyes were fixed on his draining hands. He closed his eyes. The pain was making dots of black dance behind his eyelids. _

"_Don't worry." _

_Luna's soft voice calmed him. She said something else. A spell. It made the pain go away. At once his legs stopped supporting him and he was about to fall. A small arm caught him around his waist and pulled him upright again. She held him and walked him slowly to the wall, where she let him slither down and sit with his back against it. _

This had to stop, Draco thought as he opened up his eyes. Every minute he was thinking about her, rerunning their conversations over and over. He carefully placed his feet on the floor and looked out the window by his bedside. It was pitch black outside. It was pitch black most of the time. The darkness sent shivers down his spine, and he quickly got on his feet and stripped off his pajamas, and redressed.

As he entered the kitchen, the plate with food wasn't in the usual spot. He poked an elf on the shoulder and it swirled around, greeting him with a deep bow.

"Yeah, yeah, enough with that," Draco said, "Where's the plate?"

"Madame Bellatrix already picked it up sir." The elf squealed.

Draco could feel his stomach drop, and it felt like his heart actually stopped for a second. He turned around sharply, and marched into the living room. He found his mother sitting in an armchair just by the staircase that led to the cellar. He passed her and was just about to take a step down the stairs when she spoke.

"Don't do that Draco."

He turned his head and looked into his mom's piercing eyes.

"What is she doing down there?" he asked harshly.

"Chatting, I reckon." Narcissa said her voice with the same icy feeling as her husbands. "Why do you care?"

He didn't know what to answer. Because Bellatrix was an insane and merciless bitch, and he couldn't stand the thought of her alone with Luna? That wouldn't be a thoughtful answer. Even his ever so caring mom turned to ice when she was near. As he opened his mouth to answer, the sound of his voice was drowned by a terrifying scream. Without thinking, he spun around, wanting to save Luna from whatever made her cry out like that. A hand on his forearm stopped him.

"Stay." His mother's cool fingers fastened around his wrist.

"No, you don't understand." He snapped at her.

"What don't I understand?"

"Nothing." Draco mumbled looking away.

Another scream thundered through the room, and ripped apart the silence. He could hear Bellatrix' muffled voice through the floor.

"You've come to care for her." Narcissa stated, and Draco could feel her eyes resting on him.

He didn't say anything, he truly couldn't make himself deny the fact she set in front of him.

"Sweetheart," Narcissa's voice was gentler "You need to understand she is held hostage, and any feelings you may, or may not, have developed, must be denied."

The muffled voices downstairs silenced, and Draco could hear the clicking sounds of heels against staircase steps. His aunt ascended, with a grim smile on her face. It clicked. Draco walked past her, almost knocking her over, and rushed down the stairs from which Bellatrix had just appeared. He could hear her whine to Narcissa "What the heck is wrong with the boy?" or something.

She was laying on the floor, her blonde hair sprawled over her face and body. A sound was coming from her frozen body, and Draco rushed to her side, kneeling besides her. He placed a hand on her back and the sounds she was making stopped.

"Please, _please_, say something, _anything._" He mumbled, trying to keep himself from panicking.

He could feel her body rise and sink as she took three deep breaths. With his other hand he carefully removed the locks of hair covering her face. He felt like he was going to be sick as anger filled him up inside. Luna's face was covered in blood and dirt from the floor. Her eyes were closed and the look on her face was somewhat peaceful. He shook her gently as he whispered desperate words in her ear. Slowly her eyes fluttered half open, and their eyes met, his fear showing crystal clear. He was about to ask her if she was hurt, but of course she was, so he kept his mouth shut. It was her who broke the silence.

"How are you?" she asked, her voice barely there.

He almost laughed at the irony of her words.

"How am _I? _That's what you want to know, when you yourself is on the floor covered in blood, because my crazy bitch of an aunt tortured you?" His voice wasn't harsh, even though his words were.

"Yes. That is what I want to know, so, how are you?" She asked again, this time more firmly.

He groaned at her request; how the fuck would his answer do her any good?

"Honestly, I couldn't feel worse. Now would you please sit up and talk to me properly?"

He lifted her off the ground and positioned her so her back was resting against his front. Under other circumstances it might have looked like they were embracing each other.

"Could you please tell me, how badly you're hurt?" Draco almost begged of her.

"I'm not hurt; I just got a couple of scratches." Luna said fully believing her words. "She got a bit mad when I asked about the Wrackspurts."

"A bit mad? You're practically sliced up Luna!" Draco said with disbelief.

"Oh, she means no harm I'm sure. She just has a hard time controlling her anger." She said it with that sureness that both scared and fascinated him.

He just shook his head, because he couldn't be the one telling her how there wasn't good in everyone. Bellatrix didn't have any good left; her existence was purely for the Dark Lord.

"I think I can sit now." Luna whispered after a while.

Draco nodded, and helped her to sit against a wall, so that they were sitting close face to face. Her face was hurt, that was for certain. Her arms too had long wounds. Weird thing was that all the wounds, no matter where, didn't bleed. It was like the bleeding had stopped almost instantly. What kind of spell did such damage he didn't know, but he was having a hard time controlling his own rage, when he looked at the cuts. How could one harm Luna, who was pure and innocent and so, _so,_ good? He must have stared at her like an idiot, because she started giggling softly.

"See, that was why I asked her about them, the Wrackspurts. They must've floated in your direction."

Draco cracked a small smile, because how could he not, when she was sitting there, looking like a hurt angel. He absently caressed her cheek, but even though he felt he needed to comfort her, he got the feeling that it was the other way around. She had her eyes fixed on his, and without thinking, Draco closed the space between them, making their lips overlap. He hadn't meant to kiss her, because he didn't know if it was what she desired. He was acting selfishly, but at the very moment he couldn't think about anything other than her lips and his, crushing together. He waited for her to pull away; it would happen any second now. She didn't. Instead leaned forward, diving into the kiss. Draco could feel how their bodies were now pressed closely together, her back still against the wall, and he could feel his quickened heartbeat, against hers beating slowly under her garments. Luna parted her lips slightly and Draco followed, letting his tongue graze her bottom lip. Their warmth intervened and Draco was stroking her cheek with his right thumb. It felt as their whole world had come together for this one kiss, and when he finally pulled away, both their faces were flushed red. Draco's forehead wrinkled and he looked away.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to-"His voice faded out.

"To kiss me?" Luna asked.

She took his silence as an answer and continued-

"Don't be sorry, I'm not sorry."

She smiled, and tried to take his hand but Draco shook it off and got on his feet.

"I am sorry, I made a mistake." He said and turned on his heel.

_She was in the bath this time; only her head was above the surface of the water. He wasn't sure why he had come, and this just assured him that it was a horrible idea. He was just about to leave when she saw him. Her face lit up in a smile, and he wanted her to stop, and never stop. _

"_You came back." _

_It was a statement and he couldn't deny it. Yes, he came back._

"_Does it make you uncomfortable?" She asked._

"_Huh?" Draco wasn't following quite. A lot of things made him uncomfortable at that very moment, but he wasn't quite sure which one she was talking about._

"_The bath. I can get up and put some clothes on if you please?"_

"_No it's fine, just stay, I should go anyways." The words left his lips, but his body didn't make a move._

"_Why would you go, you only just arrived." She tilted her head, looking up at him._

"_It was a mistake, coming here." _

_Draco's eyes were fixed on her face. She looked so comfortable with herself, and he envied her. It was like he wasn't even there bothering her; she might as well have been all by herself._

"_We all make mistakes, but sometimes mistakes are needed. Some mistakes are good mistakes you know" _

_She shined as bright as a star in the night. His lips curved in something that looked like a smile._

**This is not over, don't worry ;) It might take a bit before the next bit is done though.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for my painfully slow writing, I apologize. Though I will defend myself with the fact that I have had finals. **

His eyes were fixed on the clock as the hour changed to a new one. It had now been exactly a week since he'd last been in the cellar. He felt so damn childish, but he didn't know how to work this problem out, and so he just worked his way around it. God he was such an immature brat, but still, he didn't do anything but stare at clock as the minutes passed by. He'd got one of the elves to deliver her food now, so all he had to do was show in the kitchen three times a day, to remain an illusion of him actually bringing it himself. He sighed and allowed himself to collapse on his bed. He was lying there for quite some time, thinking, no replaying, what happened exactly a week ago now. He'd wanted to kiss her, in that moment that was all he wanted and it felt like he could just vanish after that one kiss, because nothing else really mattered. He groaned at the way his mind was only producing soppy, and sickly fluffy, thoughts lately. If he could punch himself in the gut, he would've.

Draco must've fallen asleep because he woke up by a terrifying noise. He blinked open his eyes and pushed himself off the bed. It was a scream roaming through the halls of Malfoy Manor. He recognized it as well. It was Luna. In the next moment, Draco shot out of the door and swiftly ran through the manor, passed the living room, where he heard raised voices, and hurried down the stairs to the cellar. She was sitting straight up against the wall, holding her wrist. Draco sat down next to her, and carefully grabbed her wrist. Deep scratches were spread across her forearm. He could feel the anger burning within him.

"I'll get you out. I don't even care about how I'll do it, but I will get you out of this stinking place." His voice was quiet and falsely controlled.

Luna looked at him, hey eyes still warm and loving.

"She was just asking me questions about Harry. Where he was, what he was doing, but I had no idea, and she got mad. I'm sure it wasn't on purpose though, some people just have a bad temper."

Draco placed his hand on her cheek and forced himself to look into her eyes.

"Luna, I know you have this wonderful tendency to see people best sides, but Bellatrix is pure evil. There is nothing good left in her; she gave the rest of her decency to the dark lord." He took a deep breath "I am so sorry. I am so sorry I couldn't help you. And I am so sorry for running away."

Luna leaned in and kissed his cheek softly. She didn't pull away, and he could feel her hot hitched breaths on his ear.

"You don't have to run Draco." She breathed into his ear.

It was a simple sentence, but it had never occurred to him before, that maybe, just maybe, he didn't always have to run. He thought that perhaps Luna was the best person to show him that, and he promised himself, that he wouldn't run away from her again.

"I mean it nonetheless; I am going to get you out of this place."

Luna pulled away, a hint of a smile on her face.

"But, how will I get to see you then?"

Draco smiled. She did like him, or at least liked being around him.

"Well I would have to go with you wouldn't I? I wouldn't want you out there chasing Nargles on your own."

"You're mocking me." Luna stated.

Draco opened his mouth to apologize, but Luna cut him off with a small laugh.

"-but in a nice way."

She leaned in and gently pressed her lips against his. He had to pull back, or else he'd lose his mind, and probably all self-control.

"I have to go, I'll be back tomorrow, and then we'll be out of here."

That night, Draco couldn't sleep. The shadows crawled over his body as the night grew old, but Draco was working on an escape route. How was he going to do this, how was he going to get Luna and himself out of this hellhole alive?

His thoughts were violently interrupted by the crash of his door being brutally opened. His father stormed in and Draco sat up abruptly, as his dad practically dragged him out of bed.

"What are you doing?" Draco growled.

"We need you to identify him. We need this, if it is him, we will have redeemed ourselves to The Dark Lord." Lucius sputtered with wide eyes full of madness.

"If it's _who?_" Draco questioned, as he was pushed out of the door and down the stairs.

"Potter."

It had been him. It had been Harry Potter, alive and dandy, or at least as close as it gets these days. Draco didn't say anything though; he knew that if he did, The Dark Lord would win, and over the last few months, he had realized that that, wouldn't help anyone out of their darkness, but only cause them more sorrow. So he lied, said he couldn't be sure, even though it had been crystal clear that it was Potter right in front of him. It was also unquestionably clear that it was Weasley and Granger with him. They had sent all three of them into the cellar. They were with Luna. All except Hermione, who was in the next room with Bellatrix. The screams were piercing, and he was wondering how long it'd take for the girl to crack, and give his aunt what she was after. Another scream, and then completely silence. That struck Draco as odd, and he put his ear against the door. He could hear Bellatrix' raspy voice, but he couldn't catch the words.

At once something ripped the silence drastically, a roar followed by a lot of screaming. Draco slammed the double doors open at once and saw sparks of green and red flaring through the room. Harry and Ron had apparently found a way to break out, and they were now fighting his family with great flair. Everything was rushed, but then he could hear Bellatrix yell. Everyone stopped their offense, and looked at her; she was holding a knife to Hermione's throat, and demanded Harry and Ron to drop their wands, so of course they did, if a part of the trio was in danger, the other two would do anything.

"Pick them up!" She shrieked at Draco.

He hesitated, but picked the two wands off the ground. His mind blurred with uncertainty. A second he had thought that maybe they could win this; maybe they could get him and Luna out of here, even after everything they'd been through. A huge crash got him to snap back to reality, and not seconds later someone was tugging at the wands in his hand. He caught Harry's eye, and gave him the slightest hint of a nod, as he loosened his grip. He hoped that Harry would understand that he was on their side. The scenario switched back to fighting, and Draco took the opportunity to sprint across the room and rush down the stairs to the cellar.

He entered the cellar and it was in complete darkness. He screamed out her name.

No answer but the echo of his own yell. She was gone.


End file.
